The Melancholy of Peach
by kawailulu
Summary: High school has started and Peach is thrown into depression. Link is "forced" to cheer her up. I'm not so good with summaries...just read! Contains Zelink.


**A Super Smash Bros. with the twist of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I wrote it a while back, and decided to post it here. You'll find some pictures of it in my deviantart account: .com **

**I used some characters from the games that characters of SSB came from. And I didn't really know who to fill in for Ryoko, so I had Elice do it. I never played Fire Emblem before, so sorry if she's out of character. I just found out about her from "Among the Ashes"...**

**Well, enjoy!**

**- - -**

Summer passed by like a breeze, now we're back in school. The only thing different for me is that I start my high school life today. The worse part is that I have to climb a hill to get there. I mean, who builds a school on top of a hill anyway? That's just wrong. Oh, I forgot my manners and started complaining before I introduced myself. I'm Link, just any other Nintendo character going to Smash Brothers High. I guess you can say I'm pretty famous, but not as famous as Mario, the student council president. Well, whatever. As long as I can live my life normally, then I'm okay.

As I marched up the sidewalk to school I heard a familiar voice. "Let go off her, Ganon!" I turned around, and saw Zelda trapped in Ganon's clutches with Malon repeatedly slamming her bag at his shoulder. I had no choice, of course, but to help her out. So I ran up and tried talking to Ganon. "Ganon, what are you doing?"

"Ah, Mr. Pretty boy, good morning to you!" Ganon raised his head smiling at me, and took his hands off of Zelda, leaving her to collapse to the ground. Well, as you see, in the games Mr. Miyamoto had me in; Ganon's the evil man I had to stop. But, really, he's just a mischievous man who only goes for trouble when he's not caught. If he does, he just leaves. That's why I have to keep an eye on Zelda, she's usually his target.

I held my hand down for her to take, "Hey, you okay?" She nodded shyly, and took it. She gave me a gentle smile. To anyone else, that would just be considered a smile, but to me, it's the best award I could possibly get, aside from a kiss, but Nintendo just won't let me have that.

My little moment of victory was ruined by Malon's scolding. "What took you so long?! Some hero you are! If you'd come earlier, Zellie wouldn't have been in trouble in the first place."

"S-Sorry," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Malon, it's okay." Zelda was defending me! Oh, my little angel! Malon grumbled, but she didn't yell at me any more. Oh and I forgot to mention that Zelda announced that I am now her boyfriend, I was happy and all, but what's the point if I barely see her? She's so busy sometimes.

We started up the hill again. Zelda was holding my hand and leaning on my arm. While Malon kept close and glared at me as if I were a suspicious kidnapper in disguise. She can get overprotective when it comes to Zelda. Their best friends, I guess. It was silent for a while and we could only hear our footsteps. Then up ahead we spotted two more friends; Roy and Pit.

"Yo!" Roy greeted us nonchalantly, and waved his bag in the air.

"Good morning everyone," Pit, on the other hand, was a little more respectful with his greeting and bowed. They waited for us to catch up and then we kept going.

After our long trek, we exchanged our shoes for indoor slippers. Boys had blue soles, and girls got red. We looked around and finally spotted the bulletin. There we checked for our classes. I think my heart just shattered when I found out I was separated from Zelda again. Every year, we are never in the same class. I gave out a big sigh. Instead, I was in the same class with Roy and Pit. Zelda and Malon were together. I defiantly lifted my lazy feet to walk towards my classroom.

I settled in my chair, and slouched. Roy noticed this, "Hmm?" He practically read my mind. "Lover-boy is upset, because he's separated from his cute girlfriend?"

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Tch! You're lucky to be dating her anyway. Do you know how many guys want the cute, adorable, innocent, beautiful, little angel?" He was right. I was really lucky. Besides, as long as Zelda's safe, then I can rest. And I know she's safe, since she's with Malon. The bell rang and class started. I was half asleep the whole time. Our teacher, Captain Falcon, rambled on and on about rules and introducing himself as a successful P.E. teacher. Great! P.E. was my homeroom. The bell rang to start lunch time; I was completely oblivious to the things around me until that time. But then I noticed the person behind me. It was Peach!

Peach was probably the most popular girl in our grade. Mostly because she was so friendly and thoughtful to everyone and she was Mario's girlfriend. But I never thought I'd see the day, the ever-so-happy popularity princess behind me had a scowl engraved on her face, clearly yelling out, "GO AWAY!" or "DON'T TALK TO ME!". Even so, I turned around and said "Hi."

She glared at me for a while. Then swiftly looked away and yelled, "What do YOU want?!"

"Nothing, I'm just saying 'hi'."

"Such things are useless; if that's all you want then I'm leaving." Before I could reply she got up and stormed out of the classroom. I turned to Roy and Pit, who were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, you actually made Peach talk." Roy answered.

"She hasn't talked to anyone since, you know…." Pit added.

"What happened?" I tried to get more information.

"You haven't heard?" Roy stared at me with confusion.

"No." I simply stated. Apparently, something happened, because Peach would never do that. She would smile back and say "Hi!" and skip out of the classroom. I pondered for a while. And then I remembered that I forgot to pack lunch, so I stood up to head to the cafeteria. But I stopped when I found Malon and Zelda enter our classroom. I sat back down and the two girls along with Pit and Roy pushed chairs together that were close to me, so we would eat lunch together, the only problem was that I didn't HAVE lunch. Once everyone settled down, Zelda sat next to me, Malon on her other side, and Pit and Roy across from us.

Zelda noticed that I didn't have my lunchbox with me, and she giggled. "I knew you would forget." She said shyly. She took out her own bento and it was huge! "That's why I packed extra, so you can share with me!" Oh, my sweet princess! Right now, she appeared to me to be more angelic than Pit. I could see her wings and a halo on her gracious little head, with golden light radiating from her soft rosy skin. I could hear trumpets playing and angels singing. I was really in heaven to be with this beauty.

Anyway, back to Peach. Something must've happened but I don't know what. "Hey, could you explain to me what happened to her anyway?" I started a conversation.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You must've been spending too much time with Zelda to not know what happened to Peach." Roy replied, without even answering what I asked. My eyes met with Zelda's, I could tell she didn't know either.

Malon looked down and started explaining, "Last week. It was a week before today. Peach and Mario have been together for so long. I can't believe he could just break up with her. They've been together in all of Mario's games haven't they?" Malon shot a glance at us and then looked down again. I was still confused, I checked Zelda, and she seemed to understand. I looked at Roy and Pit.

"It really is kind of a tragic if you think of it." Pit said.

"Peach is just depressed about it. It's a girl thing, you know?" Roy explained further.

"But we need to do something about it." A voice from behind Pit and Roy joined our conversation. It was the class monitor, Elice. Her dark blue eyes seemed to lock on me. Her long bangs were curled and it curved on the right side of her face, her hair blue hair in a half ponytail came flowing after her with the tips stopping at the length of her waist. She was yet another popular girl. But she was usually surrounded by other girls; she just strayed from them for a while to instruct them with the whole Peach problem. "As the class monitor, I'd like for Peach to regain her happy, kind self."

"Yes, but how?" Pit asked.

"I'm sure we can find a way." Elice looked at me and smiled. "Maybe you can talk to her?"

"Why should I? She's just gonna go all emo in me again." I answered. I don't want ANYTHING to do with Peach. All I'm asking for is a normal high school experience. Studying hard and dating Zelda. That's all.

"Link…" Zelda looked at me with sympathetic eyes. Oh great, now I REALLY can't refuse.

- - -

Please Review~! And uh, I know I'm not the best writer ever, so please go easy on me =(


End file.
